The purpose of this research is to develop a technique for imaging of the heart muscle and the cardiac chambers, based on contrast medium enhanced computed tomography, and to evaluate its usefulness in the detection and quantitation of ischemic myocardium in dogs with experimentally produced myocardial infarction. Theoretical and gradually accumulating empirical data indicates that such a method may be more accurate than presently available methods. Studies in patients with ischemic heart disease have been initiated but no support is requested for this part of the project.